Mirshkot
Introduction: "It is not my place to judge you, but be warned should our Paths cross like this again, I will end you." -Mirshkot Mirshkot, going by Mish for those who know him well. He is the Manda, the warrior ruler of the Mand, and counterpart to the queen of the Cord, both jointly ruling Sparr. He is kind and will listen to your plight but do not anger him or attack his people. A nomad at heart but willing to make sacrifices so others may live the life he loves. Bio: Born to the Vheh clan in 1320 A.P. Mirshkot grew up with his nomadic clan as they traveled the Sands when he was young he was adventurous and inquisitive but also reserved. Learning to ride and fight from his father, Mirshkot quickly distinguished himself among his clan members and eventually caught the attention of the Mand military in Irroro while on a visit to the city. Eventually he rose through the ranks till he was a Ver, one of the four lieutenants of the Manda. While a Ver he lead an expedition to the western mountains and almost died after a foothold collapsed below him on an ascent, earning him scar across his chest, and it is said that he had his first vision of Path at this time. On another journey he tracked a group of raiders, but instead of slaughtering them like the other Ver likely would have he questioned why they live such a life and remedied their problems. Once the time came for the Manda to retire, he and the Cord queen would pick one of the four Ver as his replacement. Though only twenty-two at the time Mirshkot was chosen as the successor, though he was the lesser in martial skill of the four great warriors, he had the sharpest and kindest mind among them and won the queen over. As Manda he would refine the strategic doctrine of Irroro's military and open diplomatic channels with the most remote tribes and clans of the Mand; from the far west to the blowing sands of the east. On a trip to Unda he would renew relations with the kingdom and gave a gift of a Mand dagger, and a fine glass chalice of the Cord. Another of his travels had him investigating the ancient history of the valley of the Giants, uncovering the old caves, and inspecting the carvings, whether they the small etchings and runes, or the massive statues. He would bury queen Clara in 1347 A.P. after her early death, and go on to choose the next queen, Adeline Levane. Descripion, and Personality Standing at 6' 5" Mirshkot is tall among his peers, though in many cases he'd rather simply blend in, with broad shoulders and a muscular build attained from years of training scars along his arms and chest for battle and one from a fall he had on an expedition. His piercing dark green eyes always appear calm as they watch the world from his angular face, with short brown hair and stubble around his chin. He is well know for his intelligence and he is able to spot things others might not while also being a skilled military leader. Though this intelligence grants him early wisdom it has also attributed to a dryer sense of humor and a silence that leads him to speak little when it is not important or someone he does not know well. Mirshkot is also kind though not above anger when properly provoked especially when one would upset the peace. The thing foremost on his mind while in dealings is doing what is best for Sparr. He sees beauty in the shifting sands and the far off mountains, and what they hold for his love of history. Preferring to sleep outside like his nomadic clan rather than in a building, having been taught that one is closer to Path that way. While he was always a follower of Path he has become much more of a believe since his first vision of her and his subsequent communications with her. Equipment, and Skills. Personal Items: Though he wears the light armor garb of the cavalry he is also known to wear a plain brown cloak while among the common peoples. He carries few personal items on his person. Though what he does carry includes is a lucky rock from under the dunes and a arm band passed on from his father. Among his weapons are a dagger, along with his cavalry weapons a long bow, a cavalry sword, and a shield. He owns a horse and among his saddle bags are all he'll need to survive in the Sands. He also carries the Besk, the ancient sword of the Manda. Skills: Mirshkot is an experienced archer and an accomplished swordsman. He uses these skills as a cavalry man but also in single combat. He is observant and an experienced diplomat. Helping him bring peoples together, whether it be to disgruntled tribes or two kingdoms on the edge of war. He is also knowledgeable on history allowing him to learn from it. Category:Sparr Category:Rulers